


"You're Drunk." ("And you're cute.")

by ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day 3: "You're Drunk", Drunk Maggie for the win, Half-Alien Alex Danvers, Other, Queercapwriting's Sanvers Week, maggie sawyer - Freeform, nb!alex danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair/pseuds/ThatKidWithTheUnkeptHair
Summary: My submission for Sanvers Week 2017 Day 3: "You're Drunk"Featuring Drunk Maggie, Half-Alien &Nb!Alex Danvers.





	"You're Drunk." ("And you're cute.")

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick shout-out to tumblr's @Syllabicacronyms for the tattoo and Alien stuff – we’ve been talking buddies for a while and the idea of Alien and half-Alien Alex Danvers came up. I tweaked a few things (And this will end up being a series outside of #SanversWeek I believe) but the idea of Alex having tattoos from her species’ cultural stuff was completely their idea, and they’ve given me permission to use this idea as long as I give recognition, and I refuse to not hand out recognition when it’s due.

Maggie looked around the bar with a sigh as she pulled the scotch up to her mouth and took a swig. She rolled it around her mouth, feeling the sting as the scotch bit at the open spots on her tongue (licking enveloped closed hurt like friggen hell) before she swallowed and sighed again. 

The bartender raised an eyebrow at the adult as they used a rag to dry their hands.  They put the now-clean mug back to where it was supposed to go before they then flung the rag over their shoulder in a practiced, smooth movement.

“Rough day?” they asked the woman.  Maggie didn’t even look up to acknowledge them. She took another drink of her scotch and swallowed it immediately as she thought up an appropriate response.

The bartender waited patiently, knowing the difference between a person who was thinking and one who just wouldn’t answer.  Maggie stared at her drink before opening her mouth.

“Three months ago I landed my dream job in National City, working with NCPD in their Science Division,” she started.  Her scotch was getting low, she mused as she stared.  Maggie threw back the last sip before she glanced up at the bartender and lifted her glass.

The bartender took it without hesitation, giving her another two fingers, on the rocks.

“I’m going to guess it’s not gone so well?” They asked as they placed the drink on the bar again. Maggie took it and held it between both hands, feeling the slight condensation begin to build up again. This person was good, it was almost like they were reading Maggie’s mind.

Well, in a bar like this? Maggie supposed they could be an alien, judging by the fact her Rolticon girlfriend had been the one to introduce her to this place.

Maggie shook her head in response to the question.

“Nope,” she answered.  She lifted the scotch and swished it around her mouth this time, idly wondering if a nice shot of whiskey would get her drunk enough to forget today’s activities.

“That sucks,” the bartender answered succinctly. Maggie only shrugged as she hunched over and stared into her scotch.

The bartender grabbed a drink for another customer as they waited for Maggie to speak again.  The bar was rather slow for a Friday night, but Maggie didn’t think about it.  Her mind was focused on Darla and her boss, who seemed to think she was only good for running errands and fetching coffee for the beat cops. 

“So what happened today?” the bartender asked, finally breaking the silence.  “Normally you only drink once every week or so, and that’s normally when Darla is here with you.”

“Darla cheated on me,” Maggie spat out, anger rising in her chest at the mention of Darla, her Rolticon ex-girlfriend. “And my boss seems to think I can only lick goddamn envelopes and fetch coffee for the cops that work the beat.”

The bartender was silent before they whistled, long and shrill.

“I didn’t know people still licked envelopes,” they mused for a moment.  Then, they turned around to face the alcohol and grabbed a bottle, placing it on the table.

It was a bottle of Jack Daniel’s Whiskey, and the bartender then placed four shot glasses in front of Maggie, lining them up into a square.  They quickly poured four shots, pulling two towards themselves and pushing the other two to Maggie.

“Those two are on the house.  And I’m going to drink with you because technically, I’m off shift now, and I could use a drink after hearing that story,” they announced. 

Maggie glanced up at the bartender, awe showing on their face. 

“Are you an Alien or something? Because I was just thinking about how I could use some whiskey,” Maggie rushed out, eyes finally meeting the bartender’s.

It was like her heart stopped in her chest. 

The bartender had on a tank top, with some quarter-sleeve tattoos wrapping around their upper arm. They were flowing tattoos, moving so gracefully across their skin and even seeming to light up in the dark atmosphere of the Alien Bar. Then came their haircut.  It was high undercut, with their hair spiked short on top to give it some volume.  Maggie felt herself shiver as she finally met the bartender’s warm, yet dark hazel eyes.  It drew her in, making her jaw unhinge slightly as she took a deep breath in shock.  She even thought she saw a tattoo wrap across their chest under the muscle shirt, and then up over their collarbone.  Maggie even thought she could see a hint of a tattoo, winding around to the nape of their neck.

The bartender laughed, a warm baritone washing over Maggie as they did so.  If Maggie were sober she would be able to deny that her panties got a tad bit wetter than they had been.  She shifted slightly on the barstool. 

“I am, actually,” the bartender laughed, and stuck out their hand in greeting.

“Alex Danvers.  And you’re at an Alien bar, you know.”

Maggie wrinkled her nose and looked at Alex, shaking her head.

“I’ve had – ” she stops to count out how much she’d drank, “three glasses of scotch, and you just handed me two shots of whiskey.  Alex Danvers, I’m drunk.” She pointed her pointer finger towards the bartender, who simply laughed.

M’gann looked over as Alex laughed and leaned back to rest against the other side of the bar, crossing their arms across their chest.

“You’re drunk,” Alex agreed, laughing again.  “Or you’re very well on the way.”

Maggie made a noise in the back of her throat and picked up the first shot, throwing it back before following it with the second shot.  Alex picked theirs up and shot them back, planning to take the $8 out of their pay, even though M’gann let all the bartenders have three free drinks a month.  The human alcohol didn’t do much in the way of getting Alex drunk, but the human part of them made it work just enough that they could feel a slight buzz, even if just for a few minutes.

-.-.-

Maggie awoke in a very familiar place, with her head pounding and her mouth feeling as dry as a bone.  She let out a pitiful groan and rolled over, wondering just who had taken her home last night.  It sure as hell wasn’t Darla, Maggie knew that.

It took her ten minutes to manage to roll her ass out of bed, sighing as she flipped into a sitting position as the room spun.  She was so glad she didn’t have to work this morning.  She could sit back and nurse her massive hang-over in peace. 

She was about to stand up to get water when a paper on her nightstand caught her eye.

Maggie picked it up and brought it closer, groaning as her head pounded as she tried to focus her eyes.

_Maggie,_

_You were too drunk to drive, M’gann and I took you home after Darla appeared.  We didn’t touch anything, I promise! Your bike is in the parking garage across the street, and it’s a smooth ride.  Keys are on the counter._

_-Alex (The bartender you called cute last night_ __


End file.
